creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Midnight Artist - blutiges Rot und unschuldiges Weiß
Zum vorherigen Teil: Midnight Artist - Weg und Ziel ---- Das flackern des Fernsehers erlischt. Ich werfe die Fernbedienung neben mir auf die Couch. Ein Kichern schlängelt sich meinen Rachen hoch. "Nach der Sendung hab ich Hunger...du auch?" fragte ich die Person die neben mir auf der Couch saß. Sie antwortete nicht. War wahrscheinlich auch etwas schwer was zu sagen wenn sämtliche Organe die man normalerweise besitzen sollte an der Wand und am Fußboden klebten. Das ist die einzige Kochsendung die ich mir jemals freiwillig ansehen würde... meldet sich die Stimme in meinem Kopf. "Ach, halt die Fresse. Glaubst du mir geht es anders?" knurre ich leicht verärgert und stehe auf. Mit einem breiten Grinsen betrachte ich das riesige Auge welches die Wand ziert. "Das Rot macht sich gut auf dem Weiß, oder?" Rot und Weiß...Weiß für eine reine, unschuldige Seele und rot für die blutdurstige, hasserfüllte Person zu der diese Seele gehört? Was soll daran zusammenpassen? Ein Lachen bricht aus mir heraus. Die Beschreibung von "Rot" klingt irgendwie nach mir. Zufall? Wohl kaum. Ich tue das ganze mit einem Kopfschütteln ab und sehe an mir herunter. Trage im Moment die gleichen Farben. Rot und Weiß. Ein dunkelrotes Top und eine Kurze weiße Hose. Normalerweise würde ich nicht einmal freiwillig so herumlaufen. Aber für das was ich vorhatte ließ es sich eine "Tarnung" nicht vermeiden. Ich sehe wieder auf und schaue auf die tote Person. Ihre langen, blonden Haare fallen wie ein Schleier über ihre Schultern, ihre leeren Augenhöhlen starren geradeaus. "Und deshalb Kleine," ich grinse den toten Körper auf dem Sofa an, "sollte man niemals mitten in der Nacht die Haustür aufmachen, wenn man nicht weis wer davor steht.". Ein irres Kichern bricht aus mir heraus, welches jedoch genau so apprupt wie es angefangen hatte endet. Beeil dich gefälligst und mach das du wegkommst! Meine Hand greift wie automatisch nach einer Tasche die neben dem Sofa liegt. "...Ich sollte mich wirklich beeilen....wer weiß wann hier noch wer vorbeikommt...". Ich sehe mich mit einem hektischen Blick noch ein letztes mal im Wohnzimmer um und nicke dann zufrieden. Mein Blick bleibt noch am Kaminsims hängen auf dem ein wunderschön leuchtendes Augenpaar liegt. "Passt ja schön auf das niemand was an meinem Kunstwerk kaputt macht" kichere ich, ehe ich die Tür des Wohnzimmers hinter mir schließe und in den dunklen Flur hinaustrete. Selbst im halbdunkel erkennt man die blutigen Schleifspuren auf dem Laminatfußboden, während ich den größeren Blutpfützen geschickt ausweiche. Am Ende des Flurs hängt ein großer Wandspiegel. Eine Person mit straff zurückgekämmten, zu einem Zopf zusammengebundenen Haaren starrt mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Eine fremde Person. Nicht einmal meine Mutter würde mich noch so erkennen. Grinsend greife ich in die Tasche und ziehe zwischen etlichen anderen Gegenständen eine Sonnenbrille hervor. Nicht das originellste, aber sie würde sicherlich ihren Zweck tun. Meine Hand legt sich auf das kalte Metall der Türklinke und ein Schauder durchfährt mich. Es wird Zeit der Menschheit zu zeigen wer ich bin. ---- Ein erstickendes Geräusch und ein dumpfer Aufprall auf dem Marmor Fußboden. Gelangweilt steige ich über die Leiche des Wachmanns und sehe mich in der Kirche um. Auf die schnelle hatte sich kein besserer Ort finden lassen. Ach was sag ich da. Der hier war perfekt für mein Vorhaben geeignet. Das fahle Mondlicht fiel durch die großen Fenster und ließ Schatten auf dem Boden tanzen. Mein Blick schweift über die drei toten Körper auf dem Boden, während ich über den Leichnam des Wachmanns steige. "An sich hätte ich ja nur zwei gebraucht, aber wenn der Typ so nett ist und mich bei der Arbeit zu stören verwende ich ihn doch gerne mit für mein Kunstwerk..." kichere ich vor mich hin und versetze dem Wachmann einen Tritt. "Seine Schuld wenn er hier einfach reinkommt...". Die Worte springen förmlich von meinen Lippen, als ich mir die beiden anderen toten Körper ansehe. Eine Frau und ein Mann. Die beiden letzten Touristen die ich hier gesehen habe. War nicht unbedingt leicht die Beiden zu verstecken, bis hier für Besucher geschlossen wurde - nicht leicht aber, machbar. Ich beuge mich zu der ersten Person runter. Eine Frau, von etwa 29 Jahren. Meine Hand zieht ein Messer aus der etwas abseits stehenden Tasche."Ich sollte aufpassen das ich mir Klamotten nicht all zusehr einsause...das würde morgen auffallen..." beginne ich ein Selbstgespräch, wie so häufig in letzter Zeit. "Mhm...ja...morgen..." ein hohles Lachen dringt aus meiner Kehle, während ich die kalte Klinge am Handgelenk der Frau ansetzte und ihr langsam die Pulsader aufschneide. Den Vorgang wiederhole ich auch bei ihrem anderen Handgelenk, sowie bei den anderen zwei Leichen. Der Rote Lebenssaft fließt aus ihren Körpern und breitet sich auf dem weißem Marmorboden aus. "Zeit meine Künste zu zeigen..." murmele ich und tunke meine Finger in das Elixier das uns alle am Leben erhält. Meine Hände wischen geschickt über den Boden. Linie für Linie, Strich um Strich komme ich dem Ende näher. Jede Fläche, jede Kurve, auf dem abgenutzten Boden - perfekt. Rot und Weiß verschmelzen zu einer einzigen Fläche aus Wahnsinn und Unschuld. Die Dunkelheit senkte sich wie ein Mantel auf mich herab, während die Umgebung verschwimmt und alles im Rausch untergeht. Mein Atem rasselt als ich auf mein Werk hinunter sehe. Ein Totenschädel grinst mich unter einer langen, wallenden Kutte hervor an, seine knochige, rechte Hand um ein Messer geschlossen. Der Tod. Mein stetiger Begleiter. Über seiner zweiten Hand schwebt mein Zeichen. Das Auge. Zufrieden grinse ich. "Es ist perfekt..." Mein Blick schweift an mir runter. Ein winziger Fleck auf meinem Shirt und blutige Hände. Nichts was sich nicht beheben ließe. Die Schritte welche ich erzeuge, als ich meinem Kunstwerk und den ausgebluteten Körpern den Rücken zudrehe, hallen viel zu Laut in dem großem Raum wieder. Die große Flügeltür schwingt leicht auf und sofort bläst mir kalte Nachtluft ins Gesicht. Kichern kommt über meine Lippen. Türen die sich von innen öffnen lassen, während sie eigentlich von außen verschlossen sind. Die Erfindung des Jahrhunderts. Ich drehe mich noch ein letztes mal zu meinem Kunstwerk um, ehe die Tür sich mit einem leisem ächzen schließt. Die Kirchturmuhr schlägt 1 Uhr nachts. Die Mitternachtsstunde ist vorbei. Meine Zeit ist vorbei. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden. Meine Augen huschen im Zickzack über den kleinen Marktplatz, vor dem imposanten Gebäude. Viele Abzweigungen, viele Wege führen weg. Und jeder kann für mich morgen alles oder nichts bedeuten. Wahnsinn oder Tod. In schnellen Schritten schreite ich über den Platz. Immerhin darf ich mein Treffen nicht versäumen. Die Gassen verschwimmen um mich herum, während ich immer weiter laufe. Ohne Ziel, nur mit einem Weg vor Augen. Schritte erklingen hinter mit und ein Lächeln zaubert sich auf mein Gesicht, welches sonst immer von einer monotonen Mine gezeichnet ist. "Ich habe doch gesagt, wir sehen ihn nicht zum letzten mal..." ---- Mit einem breiten grinsen betrachte ich die Menschenschar, welche sich vor der Kirche versammelt hat. Schaulustige und Neugierige. Wie vorhersehbar... Das breite Grinsen in meiner Miene wird durch einen monotonen Blick ausgetauscht, als ich näher trete. Die Leute um mich herum führen gedämpfte Gespräche und versuchen abwechselnd einen Blick durch das offene Kirchenportal, auf den blutigen Schauplatz welchen ich letzte Nacht geschaffen habe, zu werfen. Mein Blick wandert zu der Uhr die hoch oben am Kirchturm prangt. Noch ein paar Minuten. Noch ein paar Minuten, und dann würde hier Chaos ausbrechen. Chaos, Wahnsinn und Leid. Was für ein wunderbarer Gedanke. Ich rücke die Sonnenbrille etwas zurecht und schiebe mich durch die Menschenmenge. Von meinem jetzigen Standpunkt aus erkenne ich insgesamt 5 Polizisten. Nur?...einfältig...meldet sich die Stimme wieder. Oder sind es doch nur meine Gedanken? ...beides zu unterscheiden wird immer schwieriger... Um mich herum stehen relativ viele Familien und Teenager, stelle ich nach kurzem einschätzen der Umgebung fest. Allem Anschein nach sind wieder Schulferien.'' Sowas bekommt man als "normaler" Mensch ja nicht mehr mit...'' Ich muss mich dazu zwingen ein kichern zu unterdrücken. Normal. Ja...ich bin normal. An sich ist das gar nicht so verkehrt. Ich unterdrücke meinen Blutdurst und das Verlangen zu töten nicht, im Gegenteil zu sämtlichen Menschen um mich herum. Ich bin normaler als sie. Nicht weit von mir steht eine Gruppe Teenager. In mir brodelt bei dem Anblick wieder Hass auf...oder Neid? Schüttel den Kopf etwas. Warum sollte ich neidisch sein? Sie haben das Leben was ich nie wollte. Sie haben ein Leben ohne den süßen Geruch des Blutes. Ohne die letzten Schreie eines Menschen, bevor er für immer verstummt. Ohne das befriedigende Gefühl von Leid. Für mich ein Leben, das nicht lebenswert ist. Der Hass in mir kühlt sich wieder ab. Ich bin mir sicher das sie etliche Freunde und Familienangehörige haben, welche sie garantiert vermissen werden. Was für ein wundervoller Gedanke. Im Augenwinkel sehe ich wie 3 der 5 Polizisten den Tatort verlassen. Sie steuern zielstrebig an mir vorbei, so das ich Wörter und Satzfetzen aus ihrem leisen Gespräch entnehmen kann "Eine Messerstecherei.....paar Straßen entfernt....wir gerade in der Nähe...".'' Er hält sich also an den Plan...'' Ich warte bis sie weg sind. Ein Schritt. Zwei Schritte. Drei Schritte. Ich trete aus der Menge und lege einen besorgten Ausdruck in meine Miene. "Eh...? Entschuldigen sie?". Einer der beiden verbliebenen Polzisten kommt auf mich zu, während der andere etwas abseits steht und mich misstrauisch beäugt. "Ich...ich äh...hab da was gefunden...ähh..." stottere ich gespielt vor mich hin und öffne hektisch die Tasche. Meine Schauspielkünste sind nicht die besten und wer weis wie lange ich mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung, nicht jeden auf diesem Platz augenblicklich zu töten noch hinkomme. Ich sollte es beenden. Jetzt. Reaktion, Zeit, der richtige Moment und....kein Zögern... Ich rufe mir die 4 Regeln noch einmal in den Kopf, während sich meine Hand um den kalten, schwarzen Gegenstand in der Tasche legt. War nicht unbedingt leicht gewesen an das Teil ranzukommen. Letztendlich hatte ein Beamter ein paar Städte weiter sein Leben dafür lassen müssen. Ich verfalle in ein monotones Kichern und reiße die Waffe gerade rechtzeitig aus der Tasche. Meine Fassade fällt. Ein Schuss. Ein weiterer folgt. Zwei Treffer. Der Beamte taumelt. Ich richte die Waffe auf den zweiten, ehe er überhaupt reagieren kann. Wieder zwei Schüsse. Wieder zwei Treffer. Beide tot. Die Stimmen hinter mir sind verstummt. Für einen Moment herrscht Stille, ehe Schreie getrieben von Angst und Entsetzen sich aus der Masse erheben.Chaos bricht aus und weitere Schüsse fallen. Diesmal in die Menschenmenge, welche auseinander springt wie Wassertropfen auf einer heißen Herdplatte. Ein kaltes, hohles Lachen bricht aus mir heraus während immer mehr Schüsse und Menschen fallen. Hätte nicht gedacht das ich sowas mal brauchen würde, als mir der Idiot damals den Umgang mit Schusswaffen beigebracht hatte''. Fataler Fehler....'' Immer weniger Lebende sind auf dem Platz zu sehen, dafür jedoch vereinzelt Körper, welche leblos den Boden schmücken. Ein Schrei unterbricht mein Lachen, während ich zu Boden gerissen werde, die Waffe mir aus den Händen fällt und die Sonnenbrille ein paar Meter weit weg geschleudert wird. Ich spüre wie das Gewicht einer fremden Person auf mir landet und drehe mich fast augenblicklich auf den Rücken. Ich drehe mich hektisch um und halte den...oder besser gesagt die Fremde auf dem Boden. "...Und du willst mit also meinen Spaß verderben, Kleine...?" kichere ich, während meine Hand wie von selbst ein Messer aus der Innenseite meiner Jacke zieht. Die Augen meiner Angreiferin folgen meinen Bewegungen hektisch. Sie ist nicht viel älter als ich, was mich doch etwas überrascht. Lange, lockige, rotblonde Haare umrahmen ihr blasses Gesicht, welches von ein paar Sommersprossen geziert ist und zwei fuchsartige Augen welche die Farbe von Eis haben blinzeln mich weit aufgerissen an. Ihr Atem hat gestoppt. Verdammt! Habe wegen ihr ein paar Sekunden verloren. Ein paar Sekunden zu viel in denen ich hier bin. Ich will das Messer gerade auf sie heruntersausen lassen, als sie heiser etwas flüstert. 'Einen Namen. ' "....Fiona...bitte...ich bin's...Nadine...". Was redet sie da? Meinte sie etwa mich? Fiona...der Name kommt mir nicht bekannt vor, also werde wohl kaum ich gemeint sein. Ein Wispern bahnt sich den Weg durch meine Lippen. "Mein Name ist Midnight. Midnight Artist." Ich schüttle den Kopf leicht. Schon wieder Zeit vergeudet... Voller Vorfreude hebe ich das Messer erneut, um es ihr in den Brustkorb zu rammen, als in der Nähe Sirenen ertönen. "Scheiße!". Ich springe auf, während mir das Messer aus der Hand fällt. Weniger Zeit als ich vermutet hätte. Ich drehe mich um und laufe. Kein Rennen, einfach nur Laufen. Wenn das hier mein Ende ist, dann ist das eben so. Daran würde sich nichts ändern, selbst wenn ich versuchen würde dagegen anzukämpfen. Aber in mir herrscht die Gewissheit das das nicht mein Ende ist. Es ist erst der Anfang. Ich biege um die Ecke, unwissend das mir der enttäuschte Blick aus einem paar eisblauer Augen folgte. ---- Der Blick des Mädchens schweifte durch das Hotelzimmer, welches sie im Moment mit ihren Eltern bewohnte. Durch das geöffnete Fenster drang kalte Nachtluft, welche das Mädchen erzittern ließ. Noch schlimmer war jedoch die Erkenntnis der Einsamkeit. Die Erkenntnis darüber das auch ihre einzige Freundin sie vergessen hatte. Der blick ihrer eisblauen Augen huschte zum Spiegel an der Wand. "...Sie sagen ich soll zu einem Psychiater ...Verarbeitung von traumatischen Ereignissen oder so..." murmelte sie vor sich hin und beobachtete ihr Spiegelbild aufmerksam, als würde sie erwarten das es ihr eine Antwort geben würde. "...ich bin nicht traumatisiert...ich weis das Fiona mir nie etwas tun würde...sie ist doch...sie ist doch...". Ein Schauder durchzuckte sie während ein Gedanke sich in ihr breitmachte. Sie ist jetzt ein Monster... "Midnight Artist...so lautet also der Name des Monsters welches die Gestalt von Fie angenommen hat..." wisperte sie voller trauer in die Stille. Sie senkte den Kopf etwas und stand, ähnlich wie ein Zombie, auf. Erst taumelte sie etwas und kicherte dann leicht. Als sie den Kopf wieder hob blitzen ihre Augen entschlossen auf. "Ich werde Fiona zurück bringen...koste es was es wolle...."thumb|Midnight Artist Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Nadine Fawks die Tasche die auf dem Bett stand und verließ das Hotelzimmer wortlos und ohne die Aussicht auf einen Weg. 'geschrieben von WhiteMidnight ' Zum nächsten Teil Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta